Bezzie Powell (La Schiava)
' Bezzie Powell' is the primary antagonist of the third issue of the erotic Italian fumetti "La Schiava". She is the wife of David Powell, a Confederate commander, and lives with him at Fort Smith in the year 1861. She is also a closeted sexual deviant, adoring perversions of all kinds. To indulge in her debauchery, she goes into town and slips into the local cathouse. There, she spies on the clients in secret, as they make love to the prostitutes. Bezzie shamlessly has one of the underaged prostitutes service her while she watches one particular client, a deviant man named Lex Hammer, who she senses an immediate rapport with. She overhears that Lex is seeking a female Negro slave to make his sexual plaything. Excited and inspired, Bezzie believes that she can help him, and makes special arrangements with the madame of the house. The black slave that Bezzie has in mind is one that was recently discovered and seized by her husband's soldiers, a runaway slave girl named Zeudia, who is also the protagonist of the series. Upon her capture, Zeudia pretends that she has amnesia, but David is highly suspicious, and gives her a set number of days to "regain her memory" or she will be put to death. Knowing that she must work quickly, Bezzie anonymously provides Zeudia with a handgun, allowing her and a fellow female slave named Melba to escape. A guard is shot and killed and the two slaves are caught and brought before the firing squad, however, Bezzie interrupts the execution and convinces her gullible husband that he could put a lesser burden on his conscience if he simply lets the two women fight to the death. Thrilled that her scheme worked, the wife rushes up to her bedroom window and begins masturbating to the sight of Zeudia and Melba attempting to kill each other. When it appears that the latter slave receives the upper hand, Bezzie panicks and shoots her dead, making Zeudia the winner by default. As planned, Bezzie returns to the cathouse with Zeudia, whose life her husband agreed to spare at the request of his wife. There, she and Lex proceed to sexually torture Zeudia, until the two are inturrupted by the sound of an explosion. Union troops attack the town, forcing Bezzie to quickly leave Zeudia and Lex behind as she flees back to Fort Smith. However, the driver of the stage coach that she is riding in is shot and killed by the enemy. Now out of control, the direction of the stage coach is altered, and before Bezzie can escape from it, the vehicle hits a rock and launches woman towards a tree, where she is impaled on a jagged tree branch and killed. EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Bezzie Powell (La Schiava) Category:1980s Category:Beauty Mark Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Forced Sex Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Frontal Nudity Category:Fumetti Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Pervert Category:Racist Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Sociopath Category:Supremacist Category:Torturer Category:White Supremacist Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Fate: Deceased